Seal It With A Kiss
by XxInsanity With a SmilexX
Summary: Elena is attending a special highschool, it's a highschool for vampire hunters. Damon Salvatore is going to the school as well and he seems to have his eyes on her. He has a secret though, it would probably get him killed in a school full of vamp haters. The only reason he is there is for info, but pretty soon he finds that Elena is another reason to stay. Delena, slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **So how has your day been? Mine has been decent, thanks for asking. Anyways the main pairing is Delena (obviously) but there will be hints of other side pairings. Elena is my interprutation of her so please don't go 'OH MY FRAZZLE PUFF YOU MADE HER SOUND TOO NICE!' or 'Bloody hell mate, why're her knickers in a twist?' (I've been reading too much Harry Potter. lol). Also I love love love love love love love LOVE Damon. XD *fangirl scream* (Only guy I will ever fangirl scream for). That and Ian has beautiful eyes. (Ian is the name of the actor that plays Damon Salvatore in TVD) Enough talk though. Please enjoy the chapter. :)

**-Elena-****  
**  
"So it takes a stake to the heart to kill a vampire?" Caroline asked, waving her own stake carelessly.

Elena gently took the stake away from her over bubbly friend and put it back on her desk. Caroline had long blonde hair and blue green eyes. She could be shallow at times but ever since they had gotten to the Hunter Highschool she had been smartening up. Elena smiled slightly at the reproachful look she was given.

"Yes," Alaric Saltzman said, "A stake is the best way to kill them. Of course be-heading or sunlight can do the trick too."

Elena scribbled down notes, absently brushing her long brown hair out of her chocolate colored eyes. The school she was at was probably the only one in the country. It wasn't an ordinary highschool, this highschool was for Hunters, vampire hunters to be exact. All of the founding families of Mystic Falls had made it about a century ago. It was secret and very few people knew about it. Today was Elena's first day and she was kind of excited. Ever since she was a kid she had been hoping to go to this school. At the time she had no clue it was a vampire hunting school but now she was curious. You get to attend when you are 17 and go till you are 25. Of course she was missing her last two years of regular highschool but she didn't mind at all. It was like starting college -or university- early. Just different subjects that most schools don't offer. It started at 12:00 PM and went till 9:00 PM and was on a campus. There was dorms and everything. Her's was annoying far from the school.

"Now has everyone brought their own stake?" Alaric asked.

He had aqua eyes and short brown hair. Her aunt Jenna and him seemed to have hit off well so she was on slightly better terms with him.

"Yes," Elena said in unison with most of the class.

"What about you, Damon?" He looked behind her at someone.

Glancing around she was startled by the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She had been distracted when she came in but it was nuts that she had missed him. He had attractively messy almost black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. In his hand he was lazily flipping a stake. It was hard to tell what age he was but he was probably in his early twenties.

Damon looked at her, "Yes."

He smirked slightly and gave her a wink. Embarrassed for staring she turned around and brought her attention back to the front of the class.

"Vervain," Alaric was saying, "Is another one of your weapons. It is toxic to a vampire and can greatly weaken them. It's extremely foolish to not have any on you at all times, even when you sleep."

Bonnie -Elena's best friend- raised her hand, "Why doesn't everyone have vervain? Even the civilians I mean."

"The problem is," He paced back and forth at the front of the class, "Vervain hasn't grown in Mystic Falls for a _very_ long time. Also if everyone had vervain then the vampires couldn't feed." There was a large burst of angry voices at this but he raised his and spoke over them, "As great as that sounds in theory, it wouldn't work. If the vampires can't feed they'll just start killing to prove a point. It will be a bloodbath."

The babble quieted down and Alaric continued, "Now there is one thing you all must remember. Do not needlessly kill vampires. It will get you killed if you just seek them out. If there are strange animal attacks and other signs then it's open season. Otherwise keep your head down and wait for a real threat. Vampires will want revenge too."

"But vampires are all evil!" Tyler protested angrily.

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "They drink _blood_."

Tyler had very dark brown eyes and close cropped dark hair. Matt on the other hand had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He and Elena had been friends for a long time. On this subject though she didn't agree, it was like saying humans all eat meat. Some people are vegetarians. Although if she ever met a vampire she wouldn't ask them if they drank blood bags before staking them.

"Still, it's unwise to provoke them unless they deserve it."

"Smart man," Damon whispered in her ear.

Elena turned around, surprised he was speaking to her.

"Hi, I'm Elena." She whispered back.

He grinned coyly, "Damon Salvatore, at you service."

"Anything you'd like to share with the class?" Alaric asked them, having stopped in mid-sentence.

"Just introducing myself to Elena." Damon said, drawing out her name.

The way he had said it almost seemed intimate. Blushing, she turned away. She noticed Bonnie staring at her, smiling when she looked over. Her dark brown hair was curly and she had brown eyes as well as dark skin. They were probably thinking the same thing; Damon Salvatore is _gorgeous_.

Bringing her attention back to the front of the class she caught Alaric in mid-sentence, " -unadvisable. Vervain and stakes are only useful if _you_ are the hunter. If the vampire is stalking you, chances are you will die. They are so fast they move as a blur and have heightened senses."

He wrote the words 'MOST IMPORTANT RULE' on the board, "Someone tell me what's the most important rule."

Elena raised her hand, "Be careful who you invite into your house?"

"Yes! Once a vampire is invited in the invitation lasts forever. There is no going back. The best idea then if to move or live with a friend until you kill the vampire."

"Have you ever invited a vampire into your house?" Caroline asked.

"Thankfully no, I probably wouldn't be here right now if I had."

"One of the most obvious signs of a vampire is that they never go out in the sun. If a vampire goes in the sun they will burn up." He wrote 'Sun' on the board next to 'Stakes' and 'Vervain'.

For the next two hours they were taught more about vampires and staking techniques. Also the specific signs to look for that would indicate a vampire in the area. She paid attention mostly but couldn't help glancing back at Damon every now and then. He seemed to be watching her and gave her that mysterious smile every time he saw her looking. By the end of class she was itching to go talk to him. When the bell did ring she quickly put her binder in her bag and got up. Everyone was filing out of class and she didn't see Damon anywhere. Disappointed she left the class alone.

Bonnie walked beside her down the hall, "Do you like that Damon Salvatore?"

Her voice was different from what Elena had expected, it sounded a little hostile towards him, "Maybe? I'm guessing you don't.

"He seems bad, like he gives of a bad feeling."

Elena laughed slightly, "Come on Bonnie, how is he dangerous? He's on our side; the vampire hunter side. The guy's human just like us."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say. Anyways I promised Car I'd help her find her dorm room. See you later."

"Bye!" Elena called as she watched her leave.

They had one hour until the next class started, the more hands on class. It was like a mixture of P.E. and fighting lessons. So now she needed something to kill time with. It was probably best to go and check out her room. As she walked down the halls she came onto a particularly empty one. A prickling feeling made her look around. The babble of other voices had died away and she was wondering if she had gone the wrong way. Turning around she almost walked into Damon.

"Lost?" He asked, looking around the empty hall.

"A little bit," She admitted, slightly embarrassed at being found.

His eyes focused on her with a look that made her turn red, "I'd be happy to escort you to your room then."

"Thanks," She said.

He gestured for her to follow and began walking down the hall.

"So where are you from Elena?" He asked as they walked.

"Mystic Falls, I'm a Gilbert."

Something flickered in his eyes but was gone before she could tell what it was, "Oh, one of the Founding Families."

"Yeah, what about you?" She asked, curious.

"I'm from Italy."

"Cool, so you can speak Italian and everything?"

"Yes," He stopped and leaned in close to her, barely an inch apart, "_Sei bella_."

"What does that mean?" Her breathing had become uneven and her heart was racing.

"You are beautiful." Damon gently cupped her face and kissed her.

All thoughts flew from her mind. She had been kissed before but never like this. It was passionate and wild but gentle and sweet at the same time. His smell filled her nose, spicy and seductive, it was amazing. As he kissed her she felt her reasoning slip away. Even though she had just met him . . .. Unable to resist she kissed him back and the sensation of pleasure doubled. Then tripled and she felt her body melting against his. His hands were gently stroking her hair and she clung onto his back to keep from falling. If it wasn't for his strong arms holding her up she probably would have.

Finally she pulled away panting, "W-wait, we can't be doing this."

"Why not?" He purred, his eyes boring into hers.

"Because," She was beginning to get her breath back, "I just met you and I'm not that kind of girl."

Still though, she didn't move to leave his embrace.

"I didn't think you were," He flashed a bright and perfect smile, "I was just expressing my interest."

"You can express it even more if you meet me at The Grill tonight," She said, suddenly feeling bold.

"I take that as an invitation," He murmured and leaned in close to kiss her again.

It was brief but her heart still jumped when their lips met.

"9:30 PM." He whispered against her lips and pulled away.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before she looked away.

"We need to get to my room." She said.

Damon raised his eyebrows and she lightly hit him on the shoulder, "Not like that!"

He laughed softly, "Come on, this way."

Blushing furiously and unable to look him in the eye she followed. He made light chat asking her about her family and classes. She talked happily, getting more relaxed around him. Still there was something about him that never let her drop her guard completely. He was clearly the bad boy type.

"Here we are." He said, stopping in front of her room.

"How did you know my room number?" She asked, it suddenly occurring to her.

"I asked management and they told me." His face was unashamed.

She mulled this piece of information over as she opened the door. The room was rather decently sized with one bed, a mirror, a closet, and a desk. A window was overlooking the forest. Looking back she saw Damon lounging against the doorframe.

"You can come in . . ." She said nervously.

He grinned and stepped into the room, "And do what?"

Her face was feeling warm again, "I, um . . ."

Damon chuckled at her expression, "Do I make you that nervous?"

She had asked him to come in without thinking. It had been an awkward silence for her and she had wanted to break it. Now things were even more awkward. Elena watched mutely as his eyes traveled over her. For once in her life she had no clue what she was doing. Her breath caught as he stepped into her personal space.

"I'll see you later," He said, his eyes burning; twin blue flames.

As she watched him leave she only had one thought. Those were the most hypnotic and beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were like diamonds under blue lights. Even though he was gone her lips were still tingling. A smile broke out across her face and she sat down on her bed. She had a feeling that this school was going to be amazing, and it had nothing to do with the classes.

**A/N **So what did you think? Also for the part where he spoke in Italian I just googled it and that was what I got. If I'm wrong please tell me so I can fix it. I made him Italian because he was in the books and I don't remember them specifying in the TV series. If they did . . . oh well.

**Review, Follow, Fav; ways to show support! :D**

**~Insanity~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** My day was made! You guys gave me a great surprise. I was just derpin' around on the internet watching plastic surgery fails (traumatizing myself basically) and then when I checked my email, BAM, almost 30 emails telling me people had faved, reviewed, or followed my stuff. XD *glomp*  
**Edit- **They keep flowing in~! You people are so nice! I never knew TVD had such a responsive fanbase. :) Definitely motivated, I write while waiting for the episodes to buffer. Although sometimes I tend to let it buffer for longer than needed because I get drawn in. I need TVD on disk too . . . they're on Blu-Ray right? I hope so at least.

* * *

**-Elena-**

* * *

Elena entered the courtyard a little late but their teacher hadn't shown up yet. Everyone was talking excitedly and she could see why when she looked around. There was mats everywhere, training dummies, racks of different wood based weapons, and something that looked like a bunch of water in vials on a desk. It was a stone paved area that came off the side of the school and was ringed with very high fence that had barb wire at the top. Some of the spikes seemed to be dripping something though so it was probably vervain coated. Human _and_vampire proof.

"Everyone calm down," A female voice said.

Elena looked with the rest of the class at the double doors leading into the school. A woman was walking through them. She had short blonde hair and a stern face. Her eyes were hazel. Strapped to her hip was a gun full of wood bullets. It was Caroline's mother, Sheriff Forbes, Elizabeth Forbes. Elena had seen her before when hanging out at Caroline's house.

"This is your defense class and I will not tolerate any fooling around. People can get killed by an accident." She warned, her gaze showing that she was dead serious.

As she spoke she walked over to one of the weapon racks and pulled out a long staff of wood that was pointed on the end. Coming off the sides were spikes as well and it looked like it would probably really hurt if hit with.

"There are plenty of weapons to familiarize yourself with and find what suits you best. However first I need to gauge your skills at the moment. Partner up boy - girl and find your own section of the courtyard. The girls should be on the offense, after ten minutes switch it up to boy - boy, girl - girl. Unfortunately though you probably won't get to choose the sex of the vampire you fight so the girls need to be accustomed to fighting males."

With that everyone began moving around. She didn't have anyone in particular she wanted to pair with, maybe Matt, so she decided to just stand on one of the mats and wait for someone to ask her. It didn't take long though and she heard a familiar velvety voice from behind her.

"Would you like to pair up with me?" Damon asked as she turned around.

He did a flourishing bow with his hand out. Most guys would have looked like a complete idiot doing that but he did it with grace.

"Yeah." Elena said, "I didn't know we had the same class together."

Lightly she took his hand and he brought it to his lips to kiss it. After the soft brush of his lips he released it and stepped back.

"Now let's see how good you are at fighting."

Her body tensed at the thought and her hands curled into fists. All teasing drained from her body and she tried to erase 'Damon' from her mind and replace it with 'Target'. As a kid she had very little training but she might as well try. Darting forward she aimed a punch at his head.

Damon easily side stepped her but didn't fall back. Instead he pressed lightly on her back causing her to stumble. Annoyed she turned around and attempted to hit him in the gut this time but faked it and kicked at his leg. This caught him more off guard but he still avoided her blow. He was fast. Now feeling really stupid she began attacking him with a bunch of poorly planned punches. It was useless though, she wasn't very strong or fast. Damon was actually laughing out loud as she tried. Finally she started to get angry and did something neither of them expected.

Leaping forward she grabbed him around the waist and knocked him over. She was sure he could have avoided but if he hadn't she would have gotten hurt bad. So when he took the fall she was too surprised to react. She landed on his chest and tried to get off but he grabbed her by the arms. He flipped her over and pinned her to the ground. Spitting hair out of her mouth she tried not to vomit from the stench of years of sweat coming off the mat.

"I win." Damon announced.

"Let me up," She couldn't break his grip.

For a few seconds she felt his eyes on her back but then her arms were released. Getting up she rubbed her arms, he hadn't held her hard but still.

"Who taught you to fight?" He asked.

"Nobody," Her voice was slightly defensive.

Damon grinned, "My point exactly."

She just glared at him and began walking away.

"Wait up Elena!" Damon said, darting forward and grabbing her arm.

Shocks coursed through her body but her face was careful neutral when she turned around.

"What?"

"Look, I was just joking around. No hard feelings?" He hadn't let go of her arm.

Aware of his touch her face became less neutral and more soft, "Yeah, I know, I just overreacted."

"Yeah," Damon's grin returned again, "But you have to admit you did suck."

"Jerk," She said it without anger though,

A whistle rang across the courtyard. Looking over she saw Sheriff Forbes walking around,

"Ten minutes up! Switch to a partner of the same sex. You are now both offense and defense."

Instantly her eyes traveled over to where she saw Bonnie. She was looking at her as well and when they both realized they were thinking the same thing they smiled. Bonnie had been paired with Matt and Elena watched her say something to him and give him a brief hug. They had all been friends since kindergarten, hugging was nothing sexual to them.

"Elena!" Bonnie said once she got closer, "Were you paired with mystery man?"

"Very mysterious," Damon said, throwing her a smile.

Unlike Elena had been, Bonnie didn't look impressed.

"I don't like you much," Bonnie said bluntly, "Stay away from Elena."

"Bonnie-" Elena started, shocked.

"Don't Elena, please," She said, "I have my reasons."

Damon snorted causing Bonnie to throw him a sharp glare. Elena felt awkward at the cold that seemed to have entered the room. When Sheriff Forbes walked over looking thundery she was relieved.

"Having a problem?" She asked.

"No," Damon glanced at Elena looking disappointed, "I was just leaving."

She felt a little guilty but Bonnie had been her friend before she could even walk. There would be no question if it came to the point where she had to choose. Damon she had known for half a day. No matter how alluring he was, she wasn't falling head over heels for him. She just showed interest, just a little fondness. With this in mind she felt a lot better. Although the annoying little voice in her head kept reminding her that he was a _very_good kisser.

"You girls okay?" Mrs. Forbes asked.

"Yeah," They chorused.

It was something Elena was proud of; her synchrony with Bonnie. Caroline too, they had been the three best friends for forever. The idea of living without them was nuts. It'd be like trying to live without two huge chunks of your heart. Mrs. Forbes left looking slightly mollified.

"Alright missy," Bonnie said tensely and raised her fists, "Let's talk."

She raised her fists too, "Don't pick a fight."

There was silence for a second and then they both burst out laughing. It was downright laughable to for them to fight, even pretend. Still Elena and her sort of engaged in some kind of wrestling thing.

"So what's been up over the summer?" Bonnie asked, her voice normal again.

Elena tried to grab her arm, "You tell me, I was stuck in Mystic Falls. How was visiting your cousins?"

She pulled her arm away and began pacing around looking for an opening, "Boring, normal. Although they did have a cat named Cheshire. He was adorable."

Elena tilted her head at the name, "Weird name. Since when did you like cats?"

"Since the cat wasn't trying to show me his My Little Pony collection."

"You have a Brony for a cousin?"

"If only it was a vampire, that I could live with," Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Try having a brother addicted to drugs."

"I'll pass on that one." There was a forced lightness to her voice now.

Jeremy was really falling off the wagon. Even after Elena and his parents had died he was sort of holding it together. When his girlfriend Anna had to move away he was torn. When his best friend Vicki had been killed in a car crash he went over the edge. She would _never_forget the look on his face when he got the phone call. It had been like his eyes had just lost light. At first she had hoped he might get better but when he was hospitalized for attempted suicide . . . . Drugs aren't that surprising.

"Yeah, Jer is having a rough time," Her voice had dropped lower.

"So how has Lexi been treating you?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Same as usual, impulsive and unpredictable." She smiled at the thought.

Lexi was an old friend. They had known each other for a while but Lexi was one of those people you just can't dislike. Her personality was bright, whimsical, and kind of crazy. Every weekend was an adventure with a visit from her guaranteed. At the moment she was in Florida running her own bar. Somehow she managed to make weekend visits every second week.

"Tell her when she gets there that Bonnie and Car will be showing up soon." Bonnies said.

"Girls' night?" Elena asked.

"Definitely."

'Alright everyone! Now it's time for the drills!" Sheriff Forbes yelled.

* * *

**-Damon-**

* * *

He strolled casually through the halls looking for something. The school was obviously a problem, with a bunch of idiots running around with very pointed stakes. It would be a giveaway though if he snapped one of their necks. Damon lightly ran his hand across the wall until he felt the bump. Stopping, he confirmed that there was a raised square bump.

_Bingo_, he thought, smug.

It was like Founders to have secret doors and whatnot. Even more predictable in a out of bounds hallway. Looking around he was pleased to realise it was the hallway where he had met Elena. He wouldn't mind getting to know her better. Might even take a little bite. Although she probably had some of the damned vervain as well. Being a vampire in a vampire hunting school was not going to be a walk in the park.

Pressing against the bump he heard a faint click that only his ears could have heard. The wall shifted and slid backwards and then to the left. On the other side there was a staircase that led into an unending darkness. Having enhanced vision had perks though so he was able to see the dimmest of outlines of the stairs. Moving with cat like grace he made his way down.

It smelled musty and damp and he was soon confident he was in a cave. Still the stairs went on and the darkness become even impossible for him to see in. His eyes were more sensitive to light particles, he couldn't just see when there was literally none. The light from the stairs had long since been exhausted. Uncomfortably aware of how much of weakness fire was, he pulled out a lighter and watched the flame flare to life.

Now able to see he realized he had left than five steps left and quickly descended them. The room was cave-like with a cold stone floor, concrete walls, and a barren ceiling made of stone and wooden planks. It looked anything but inviting. The lone flame flickered and danced casting shadows on the walls of the empty room. There was nothing there, not a single thing.

Disappointed now he spun around slowly trying to find anything. Leaning against the wall was some kind of spiky device. It was either a torture device or somebody liked getting kinky. He reached out a hand to touch one of the wooden spikes but at that moment a startled yell rang through the room.

"Who are you?" A guy asked, halfway down the stairs.

He was wearing a janitor's outfit but was obviously down here for a reason. Damon didn't care to recognize his face and moved before the guy could yell again. Running up the stairs with inhuman speed he grabbed the guy. There was a fraction of a second where the guy just stared at him with fear. Snarling, he dug his fangs into the man's neck. Warm, fresh blood exploded into his mouth. Describing the taste would be impossible but it was his ambrosia.

He had ripped a main artery and the blood came in delicious waves. The victim had finally stopped struggling. Drinking a few last drops he finally pulled away and let the lifeless body fall to the floor. It was smeared all over his mouth and he licked it off.

Just then his phone started beeping in his pocket and he checked it to see it was almost time for his date. Kicking the body absently he strolled back up the stairs and clicked the button again. The wall slid back into place and looked good as new. He wasn't paying attention though. A more serious question was at hand. What would he throw on to wear to that date? After all coaxing pretty girls on vervain to let him take a taste isn't always easy. But then again that's the thrill of the hunt.

* * *

**A/N **Glad I got this chapter done. i think I did okay with Damon's personality. He and Klaus have always been my favorites. I'll vote Delena till the day I die. Stefan is just some screwed up ripper arse. That and I think Damon is awesome. Also I'll be expanding on the Jeremy drug problem too. Anyone have any good drug ideas? I'm thinking weed and painkillers. Nothing like heroin, meth, or coke. Also Vicki is dead, she was never a vampire in my story. Just incase you were thinking it was some kind of rip off from the original plot.


End file.
